Harry and the horcruxes
by kaitlin98
Summary: Harry is away looking for horcruxes with Hermirone and Ron. Ginny misses him and decides to come with him you need to read the know what I mean. I crap at summaries so just read and please review.
1. Interuptions

**Hi this is my 1st Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice. Well please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it. **

**With love**

**kaitlin-98.**

**GPOV**

I was looking over old parchment in my bag when I found the one I was looking for. I wrote it the day me and Harry got together. It said:

_Harry and Ginny forever and always Harry and Ginny forever and always Harry and Ginny forever and always Harry and Ginny forever and always..._

But now we aren't I wept a little and ripped up the parchment, 'Get a grip Ginny,' I thought. Harrys away with Ron and Hermirone looking for something to murder you know who. We broke up shortly before that as he didn't want you know who to get me. Oh! How I miss him. I took a quick glance at the picture of Harry and me on my bedside table then ran downstairs. "Mum!" I called, "Has there been any letters from Harry?" "No dear" replied Mum. I ran upstairs before she could see me cry. I thought he loved me I thought he would at least keep in touch. Well... I thought wrong.

**HPOV**

"Ginny noooooo," I said in my sleep. I woke with a start. 'Right I can't do this someone else can kill Voldemort not me I want Ginny,' I thought. I looked out from the tent there was Ron and Hermirone kissing- wait just one minute WHAT ARE THEY DOING? "RONALD WEASLY," I shouted in such a good impression of Mrs Weasly it startled him. "WHAT THE FUCK HARRY?" shouted Ron. I couldn't say anything I was laughing to much. "S-Sorry," I gasped through my laughter. Hermirone said, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE A FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" "Sorry was I interupting something?" I asked scarcastically. "Well... no I don't think you were" mumbled Hermirone. "Soooo I don't see any problem then," I replied egging her on. Then she just ran into the tent. "Mate you know you shoudn't have done that," said Ron blushing furoiusly. "Well I remember you done it to me and Ginny all the time!" I said. Ron just walked off. Then I realised I can't leave them I love them too much.

**GPOV**

I knew what to do to be with Harry, I was going to go with them.' I will use the family apparation system where you can join anyone in your family' I thought. I packed a bag fitting everything I could then I went into the garden and apparated. I couldn't see them. I looked everywhere. Then I saw Harry walking. "HARRY,HARRY" I shouted. I ran towards him. "GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE FOR?" shouted Harry. "Oh! Harry I couldn't do it I couldn't stay away any longer," I cried into his chest. "Well...," said Harry looking into my eyes,"You'll have to ask Ron." My heart sunk a little I knew Ron would never agree. Harry held my hand and led me into a tent. "GINNY WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Shouted Ron. " Ron I-I well I don't know," I cried. "Ron just let her stay she's safe here and be responable you can't send her back," said Hermirone not looking up from her book. " Fine," said Ron and sunk into a chair. I turned round and looked at Harry I kissed him passionately.

RPOV

"Excuse me what do you think your doing," I said to Harry and Ginny. "Ron! Leave them alone," said Hermirone. She walked over to me and pointed to the bed. How could I refuse? We lay down and made out until Ginny marched over to us and said," Ron my eyes are burning!" I turned round did a rude gesture then went back to Hermirone. I kissed her one last time then got up and said "Well what an interesting night its been." And I walked out of the tent.

**Well thats it my first chaper done.I know its pretty bad but it will get better! Please review leave ideas please. I am also a beta so pm for more info.**

**I need reviews for more chapters!**

**kaitlin-98 **


	2. Temptation and Surprises

**Back for a second chapter! This one will be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter is all HPOV.**

**HPOV**

Ron and Hermirone had left to look for food. Ginny was brushing her long sliky hair. I wanted her. I know it was wrong but I did. I loved her. Ron and Hermirone have done it why can't we? I walked over to her and said,"Ginny we are all alone". "I know..." she replied in a very seductive tone. I held her hand and pulled her over to the bed. We just got onto it when Hermirone walked in. "Aw fer fuck sake," I mumbled. "I forgot my purse," said Hermirone and walked back out. "Well where was I," I mumbled into her chest. I pulled of her top and just stared. "Is something wrong?" said Ginny. "No," I said and unhooked her bra. I sucked and licked and rubbed when she said my turn. She leaned down and pulled of my trousers then my boxers. She sucked while I moaned in pleasure. "Ginny I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. Too late it was all in her mouth she just licked her lips. She pulled of her cotton panties and rubbed a forefinger in her silts. I hit the crown jewel the clit. I rubbed it until she orgasmed. She moaned loudly. I stuck my dick into her for about 5 minutes. We heard footsteps we got dressed very quickly but we were to late. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" screamed Ron in my face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DICK? SCREAMED GINNY BLUSHING FURIOUSLY. "Ron we've done it loads of times just calm down," said Hermirone. "Erm did you use birth control or anything like that?" asked Ron calming down. Ginny looked at me, I realised she didn't but either did I. "Errm no," I said. "W-WHAT," said Ron purple in the face. " You could use the morning after pill?" said Hermirone. "Muggle remidies don't work on witches and wizzards," said Ginny looking glum. Ron walked of, Hermirone soon followed him. "Harry," moaned Ginny."We are going to have a baby," I said really happily. "HARRY I DON'T WANT A BABY!" shouted Ginny. "Oh well we can't really do anything about it," I said looking at the floor. I didn't know what to do I wanted a baby I loved kids but Ginny didn't. Hermirone walked in she was crying. "He has left!" she cried into Harry's arm. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Oh thats the thing since we can't do anything about Ginny being pregnant and we can't get her to look for horcruxes in her condition, but we need to look for them!" cried Hermirone. "OH SHUT UP!" shouted Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny," said Hermirone. "Listen Ginny I know you don't want this baby but I do so what are we going to do about?" I said to Ginny. "I do want a child Harry but I'm 16," said Ginny.

"So what are we going to do?" I said.

**Another chapter done sorry I just wanted to bring some romance into it. I promise I will make the chapters longer but you have to REVIEW!**

**kaitlin-98**


	3. Birth and Heartbreak

**Another chapter... please review. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

**GPOV**

I felt the sick in my mouth. I jumped of the bed and ran outside. "Ginny you 'kay?" mumbled Harry when I walked in. "I WAS JUST SICK YOU USELESS IDIOT" I screamed. "Oh," he replied. I stormed of into the forest. I looked around where was Ron when you need him he would stick up for me! I walked back into the tent and Hermirone said,"Ginny don't go so hard on Harry the pregnanys hard on him to." "DON'T YOU BLOODY WELL UNDERSTAND?" I shouted. Hermirone just walked of and handed Harry and drink of water. "SURE LOOK AFTER THE LAZY BASTARD AND JUST FORGET ABOUT THE PREGNANT GIRL!" I screamed then I ran of into the forest. I wandered around for quite a while then I saw Ron. "RON, RON IT'S ME GINNY!" I screamed. He came running over and hugged me. "Where's Hermirone?" he asked me. "Back in the tent," I said. We walked back and entered the tent. "Ginny I'm sorry I am useless and I'm sorry," said Harry. I ran up and hugged him. "We'll get throught his together,"I mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled at me and replied,"Every step of the way." Hermirone saw Ron lurching in the entrance of the tent and came marching up to him. "YOU-COMPLETE-ARSE-RONALD-WEASLY!" she screamed at him and began punching him everywhere possible. "Hey Hermirone leave the guy alone" I said.

**HPOV**

While Hermirone calmed down I sat outside to keep guard. Then I saw a silvery doe wandering through the trees."Hey wait!" I shouted. I ran after it and it stopped on an ice covered lake. I looked down and saw the sword of Gryfindor. "DIFFINDO!" I shouted. The ice cracked open and I took of all my clothes except the locket. I jumped in and grabbed the sword but I was being strangled by the locket. I couldn't get out and realised I was going to die. Just as I was floating down someone pulled me up. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" asked Ron. "Thanks," I said. "I guess you went in for this?" He said holding up the sword. I took of the locket and said to Ron,"I'm going to open it then you have to stab it okay". _"Aisha Shava," I said in parseltounge. _"It opened and started hissing then it turned into Hermirone and I. They started making and out and Ron turned an angry shade of purple. "RON STAB IT!" I shouted. He ran forward and stabbed right through it. I congratulated Ron and he replied,"Its not that cool". "I've been trying to tell you that for years" I laughed. We went inside the tent and explained what happened. "Oh Ron," cried Hermirone,"I love you!" "WHAT!" screamed Ron. Hermirone ran of blushing furiously. I walked over to Ginny and said "Hows my number one girl?". "Oh I'm fine," said Ginny kissing me.

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

**GPOV**

"HARRY!" I screamed. "Ginny whats wrong?"he replied. "Its coming" I screamed. I started crying the pain was unbearable. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARRY HELP ME!" I screamed. Hermirone ran in and said," Whats going on?"

**HPOV**

Ginny passed out. "Oh Hermirone help its Ginny the babys coming," I cried. Hermirone woke her up and put her on the bed. "Now Ginny breathe deeply, in out in out" said Hermirone calmly. Ginny was crying in pain and was pushing with all her might. "Right I can see the baby's head coming out" said Hermirone. At last the baby had came out. It was a baby boy. I cried in happiness. Hermirone cleaned him up and gave him to Ginny. "What will we call him Harry?" said Ginny happily. "James Sirius Potter!" I said. "Lovely" said Ginny then she fell asleep. Then I realised we were on the run looking for horcruxes and we had a newborn baby with us. "Hermirone we need to give him to someone" I said. "I know I was just thinking that with the horcruxes and stuff" said Hermirone. "Well we will leave to the morning" I said. I picked up James and cuddled him close I didn't want to give him up. He had Ginny's hair but my nose and jawline. He was adorable. I handed him to Hermirone who magikied a crib and put him into it. Then Ron, Hermirone and I started talking about the recent trip we had to see Xenophilius Lovegood. "Well we should still be looking for the horcruxes so we should just forget about the Hallows,"said Hermirone. "Yeah I suppose," said Ron and I. The next morning I spoke to Ginny about getting someone to look after James while we looked for horcruxes. "Well Harry I was thinking about going home I just am so tired and James needs his mum right now so I will leave this afternoon" she said. It felt as though she had stabbed my heart. That afternoon she packed her bags and kissed me one last time. With that she and James apparated with Ron who came back minutes later. "All is fine she is back at the burrow," he said.

**See I told you I would make the chapters a bit longer. There will be more looking for the horcruxes in the next few chapters. I have decided to make a sequel after the final battle about the inbetween of the 19 years later. And about James there is the James in the 19 years later aswell but wait and see. REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**kaitlin-98**


	4. Snatched Away

**So in this chapter things get interesting-A bit of Ginny and James. Mostly looking for the horcruxes though. And I will be working on paragraphs-which I cannott do!**

**GPOV**

I heard James crying and ran for him. "Its okay James hunny mummys here,"I said to him as I picked him up. He snuggled into my shoulder and fell asleep again. I put into his crib and went downstairs.

I made myself a sandwich and went back upstairs to check on James. I leaned over the crib to see him sleeping soundly. He was very pale so I put some blankets over him. When I touched his face it was ice cold. I picked him up and shook him a little to make him wake up. He didn't. "I've killed him," I cried. I fell to the floor my beautiful baby boy still in my arms. I cried and cried. 'How am I to tell Harry,'I thought. I was looking down at my baby when my mum called,"Darling does little James need a bottle?" At that I broke down. I ran down stairs tears streaming out of my eyes. "Mum, I-I-I've killed him," I cried showing her my baby. She looked at him and looked at me. "Oh darling, did you use avada kedavara?" she said still looking at me. "NO, I would never use that curse," I wept,"He died in his sleep." My mum took my baby and apparated to . Once my mum had gone I ran to my room and got a piece of parchment and a quill. I was going to write a note to Harry, well if Pig can find him. I wrote,

_Dear Harry,_

_I love you so much and I miss you dearly. I have some very bad news for you. James died in his sleep and I just thought you should know. I love you._

_Ginny._

I re-read it and sealed it. I gave it to Pig who flew of to look for Harry. I heard the front door slam. My mum just walked in. "Darling come down please," she shouted up to me. I ran down at once hoping for news on James. "Mum what did the healers say?" I said. "Darling they having taken him in and are buring him tommorrow,"she replied tears in her eyes."WHAT!" I screamed,"I CAN'T HAVE A FUNERAL?" "No, they said since he is so young they have to bury him," said mum.

**HPOV**

"Harry, Pig's here with a letter," said Hermirone softly trying to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I walked outside the tent and lifted the letter from Pig's beak. I read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I love you so much and I miss you dearly. I have some very bad news for you. James died in his sleep and I just thought you should know. I love you._

_Ginny._

I looked at the letter in shock and threw it to the ground and walked back into the tent. "What was it?" asked Ron. I didn't answer him and sat down onto the bed. Hermirone walked outside and lifted up the letter. She came back in crying. "Oh, Harry," she cried. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Look, will someone tell me whats going on?" said Ron. "James, he died," said Hermirone. "Oh," said Ron tears in is eyes. We all stood and hugged. "Look I just want to get over it," I said,"And I really just want to destroy the horcruxes and Voldemort. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME," shouted Ron. It was too late. We where surrounded.

**Review please. At least 5 more reviews before I update again.**

**kaitlin-98**


	5. Malfoy Manor

**A cliffhanger ending last time lets see what happened. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**HPOV**

"Leave the tent with your hands up," said the snatcher. "I'm sorry guys,"I whispered and stood up to leave. "Harry wait," whispered Hermirone sharply. She muttered something and my face screwed up in pain. We all walked out with our hands in the air, then we ran. We ran through the forest as fast as we could. Then Ron tripped and got caught. Hermirone and I stopped. The snatchers came up behind us muttering about a sword. "Where will we take them?" said a snatcher. "Not the ministry cause that is that mudblood who was with Harry Potter," said another one. I was sure they could here my heart pounding. They questioned Hermirone about who she was and then they came over to me. "Now mister who are you?" said a snatcher grabbing by the scruff of my neck. "Dudley, Vernon Dudley," I said. "What house you in?" said a snatcher.

"Sltyherin," I said. "Ah, well everyone we've caught have told us that but they can't tell us where the common room is," said the snatcher. "It's in the dungeons and its all green," I said hopefully. "Well, I think we do have a Sltyherin here!" said the Snather, "Where does your father work?" "The ministry, Department of Mysteries," I said looking at the ground. "Yes I think there is a Dudley in that department," said the snatcher. Was sheer luck going to get me out of this? Then they looked at a picture in the Daily Prophet, it was of Hermirone. "Wait she not who she says she is, she's Hermirone Granger the mudblood travelling with _Harry Potter_," said the snather smirking. "Well then Malfoy Manor it is," said the other snatcher. I could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage, Draco was sure to recognise us.

**At Malfoy Manor**

"Who is it?" snapped Bellatrix standing at the gate. "You know me, Greyback and the snatchers," said Greyback unsurely. "Yes, So what do you want?" she snapped. "We think we have caught Harry Potter and his friends!" he replied. "Ohh, I see come in quickly we can get Draco,"she said clapping hands. She opened the gates and the snatchers dragged us into the house. "Draco, come quickly," screached Bellatrix. "You will not speak to him like that in my own house," said Naricissa sharply. "Hmmm, I can't be sure Aunt Bellatrix, but that is that mudblood Hermirone," He said smirking. "Well we must be sure if we are going summon the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix,"Put the boys in the dungeons I want to have a little chat with the mudblood, girl-to-girl."

**GPOV**

The family are being moved to Aunt Muriel's house today but I am going to Bill and Fleur's because they have a feeling Harry, Ron and Hermirone will go there. As I walked into Shell Cottage Phlepm ran up and gave me a hug. "Hello," I mumbled. "I've heard about your baby's death, I feel for you," said Fleur in a strong French accent. I broke down, I still couldn't get over the fact James was dead. "Oh sorry, sorry," said Fleur sitting down. I sat beside her and wiped my eyes. "Please, don't talk about it," I said. I walked upstairs and went into the spare bedroom. I went over to the window and looked outside. Pigwideon was flying towards me. I opened the window and he flew in. He was carrying a letter I opened it, it said:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I love you to and miss you more. To be honest I haven't even thought about the death I have got over it. Don't write back to me I said you know who's name so by the time you are reading this I will be in Malfoy Manor or the Ministry. I will probably never see you again and I love you. Stay Safe,_

_Harry._

I looked at this letter in shock my Harry is probably going to die in Malfoy Manor. I broke down. I realised he must have wrote this before he got snatched. We will never get married or have kids. I put the letter in my keepsake box and sat on the edge of the bed. I knew exactly what to do. I was going to go to Malfoy Manor and save them. I took out a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick note to Bill explaining where I was. I took out my wand and apparated to be with Ron, Harry and Hermirone.

I was in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. "Ginny!" whispered Ron, "Can you apparate out of here?" "Yes," I said,"Where's Hermirone?" Then I heard this piercing scream. Ron started crying. "Hermirone's being taken by Bellatrix she's up there," cried Ron. I decided to apparate upstairs to get Hermirone. I turned around and saw Luna, Olivander and Dean. Right I will meet you at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds. I apparated upstairs. I looked at Hermirone who was crying in pain. I done a bat bogey hex aiming at Bellatrix. I grabbed Hermirone and ran down the stairs. I grabbed everyone's hands and apparated to Shell Cottage.

**Thats the end of another chapter. I used Ginny instead of Dobby I don't want him to die. Review I hope you enjoyed. I am a beta by the way so please pm me if you need a beta.**

**kaitlin98**

**5 reviews for another chapter.**


End file.
